Todo depende del oido del que se escuche
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Butter tiene tres perras y ademas son cachondas! comos se lo tomara Kenny?


**HEY! Hola de nuevo :3**

**Bueno no he estado actualizando porque empece las clases ;_; y bueno soy la alumna nueva que no tiene nada que decir y como me pongo nerviosa ando con dolor de estomago D:**

**Sin hablar de mas les dejo una historia que es algo WTF y WTH XD no pude inspirarme en continuar mis otras dos historias y escribia y luego borraba todo, incluso tengo otros fics cortos que no logre terminar espero que disfruten de este BUNNY :3**

- Kenny, Kenny! ¡Te tengo una noticia! Gritaba a lo lejos un cansado Butter quien parecía tener una importante noticia que contarle a su lindo y pervertido novio Kenny

- ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su adorable novio Butter

- Tengo una perra! Anuncio Butter con una sonrisa, a Kenny se le borro la sonrisa al oír eso ¿una perra? Se pregunto a si mismo miraba a su rubio que parecía feliz como lombriz por tener semejante cosas.

- ¿Perra? Pregunto incrédulo Kenny

- Bueno, no una tengo tres perras y son cachondas Contesto algo tímido Butter mientras frotaba sus nudillos, miro de reojo a Kenny quien no parecía feliz.

Kenny no podía creer, su hermoso y adorable Butter le estaba contando que tenia perras y además CACHONDAS ¿Qué clase de universo paralelo es este?

- ¿Sucede algo? Pregunto Butter con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Lo que sea contesto Kenny y se largo del lugar donde estaban.

- ¿eh? Q-que e-espera Kenny trataba de llamar Butter a su novio pero este no le hiso mucho caso y se fue dejando a Butter solo y confundo en el lugar.

Como Butter no entendió la situación fue a la casa de su buen y querido tweek que opinaba del asunto.

- GAH Q-QUE! P-PERRAS? Grito alterado tweek mientras su novio Craig le pasaba una taza de café para que se calmara. Craig y tweek comenzaron a salir muchos años después de aquella pelea y ahora disfrutaban de sus vidas tranquilos, ambos se complementaban Craig tenia la paz que necesitaba tweek y tweek tenía la chispa que necesitaba Craig.

- S-si son t-tres perras cachondas respondió tímidamente Butter mientras frotaba nuevamente sus nudillos nerviosamente.

- PODRIAN M-MORDERTE ngh no e-estas CONCIENTE DEL PELIGRO? Gritaba nuevamente tweek no le parecía buena idea tener tres perras, podrían ser en realidad perros disfrazados de conejos y esos conejos podrían tener sida y ¡el sida es malo! ¡Muy malo!

- S-son c-cachondas volvió a decir tímidamente mientras Craig escupía el café que se estaba tomando de la sorpresa al escuchar esa palabra.

- ¿cachonda? Pregunto Tucker alzando una ceja.

- S-si respondió Butter

Craig analizo la situación a qué clase de perras se estaba refiriendo Butter? Al principio pensó que eran perras de perros animales pero ahora estaba teniendo dudas, ¿Qué hace Butter con perras cachondas? ¿Es zoofilico? Bueno no me sorprendería que fuese un pervertido ya estaba con la puta de south park como novio.

- C-CRAIG D-DIOS ¿Qué HACES? Pregunto alterado tweek al notar que Craig ha estado mirando raro a Butter por mucho tiempo, SEGURO ESE NO ERA CRAIG SEGURO ERA UNA CAMARA DEL FBI QUE ESTABAN ESPIANDONOS pensaba tweek y con todo su poder derramo su café a Craig y se alejo de él lo más pronto posible quedándose en la puerta de su habitación para huir en cualquier momento.

- Maldita sea dijo Craig mientras buscaba algo con que limpiarse no era la primera vez que tweek hacia eso incluso muchas veces logro hacerle cosas peores, mucho peores.

- ¿Q-que? Pregunto Butter y limpio el café de la cara de Craig, tweek miro triste la situación, Craig no era una cámara del FBI y quizás ahora estaba muy molesto se quedo quieto aun en la puerta con la mirada perdida pensando que Butter y Craig son muy buenos juntos siendo pareja. Al notar que tweek estaba triste, y adivinando sus pensamientos Craig se alejo de Butter y se acerco a su paranoico rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla y susurrándole en el oído "no importa"

Butter solo se quedo quieto mirando la escena romántica que estaban dando la tierna parejita, pero aun no entendía porque Kenny estaba molesto, solo eran tres perras no las tendría mucho tiempo solo estaba cuidándolas un tiempo y además de que eran perras ERAN PERRAS CACHONDAS, mejor que las perras son las perras cachondas.

- Butter! Grito un rubio entrando rápidamente en la habitación de tweek y arruinando la escena de Craig que estaba por comer a tweek en ese momento.

- K-Kenny dijo nervioso y se acerco a su novio.

- N-no importa que tengas perras, no supe apreciar eso podremos hacer con tus perras muchas cosas divertidas Decía Kenny mientras limpiaba el chorrito de sangre que tenía en su nariz al imaginar muchas situaciones con Butter y tres perras.

- ¿Qué carajo? Pregunto Tucker mirando incrédulo, eran la peor pareja pervertida en south park.

- GAH N-NO DIOS TENDRAN SIDA Gritaba nervioso tweek

- V-vamos en casa todos a verlas Comento Butter, a Kenny se le ilumino toda la cara imaginándose la semejante fiesta que tendría muy pronto.

- Claro respondió rápidamente Craig no porque él sea un pervertido como Kenny o quizás Butter, quería saber qué tipo de perras.

- NO D-DIOS NO grito tweek mientras salían todos de la habitación y el era llevado arrastrado por su novio.

Todos fueron a la casa de Butter, en su casa no estaba ni su papa ni su mama seguro salieron a un viaje de nuevo. Butter los llevo a todos hasta su habitación donde estaban las "perras" los cuatros chicos miraron incrédulos y con la boca abierta.

- GAH DIOS S-SON NGH H-HERMOSAS grito tweek al ver como las tres perras le saltaban y ladraban contentas.

Kenny miro incrédulo, las perras si eran perras eran cuatro hermosas perros hembra, de raza caniche saltarines y felices, Butter jugaba con dos deellas mientras tweek acariciaba a la que sobraba.

- Butter dijiste que eran perras cachondas comento Craig con su típica voz nasal

- Si lo son, ¿ves? Son perritos bebes decía mientras miraba con ternura a los perritos que jugueteaban por tweek.

- La palabra no es cachonda, es cachorra volvió a comentar Craig mientras se agachaba y alejaba los perritos que estaban por comer a su nervioso novio.

- Sabia que era muy bueno para ser verdad comento de ultimo Kenny mientras Butter lo miraba confundido

**Les dije que era WTF! se me ocurrio despues de ver el episodio donde butter tiene perras y el es el chulo XD**

**Criticas, conejos, quejas todo en Reviews :3**


End file.
